you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ken Sudō/Relacionamentos
Ken is known for having a hot-headed temper and anger issues which have gotten him in bad situations and earned him several enemies. However, he has managed to earn some friends in the course of his school life. Class D Kanji Ike Kanji is one of Ken's friends in D-Class and they are often seen hanging out. Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is one of Ken's friends in D-Class and they are often seen hanging out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka is one of Ken's classmates in D-Class. In Episode 3, when Ken one the only student who failed the test he was at risk of being expelled from the school. Unknown to him, Kiyotaka (with Suzune's help) sacrificed some points for him to stay at the school which was accepted by the teacher. Later on, Ken attended a celebratory party thrown at Kiyotaka's room where some other students attend. When Kikyō hints that Kiyotaka helped Ken out, the latter and the others stop their activities and looked to see if this was true but he casts the credit to Suzune. In Episode 5, he is one of the students who help him in his case to prove his innocence after he accused of seriously injuring three students. In Episode 6, when C-Class withdrew their complaint against him Ken happily informed Kiyotaka of this (not knowing he aided in this act). Kiyotaka congratulated him on this and when the relieved Ken wondered Suzune did something to help him, Kiyotaka again gave her the credit. After the brief celebration, Ken left for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. Suzune Horikita They have a rocky standing due to Suzune's habit of speaking her mind and not being afraid to hurt people's feelings with blunt words which only serves to provoke Ken's quick violent temper. In Episode 2, she implored Kiyotaka to convince Ken to join her study group but he refuses and goes to basketball practice. Suzune was not done with him as she personally goes down there and makes him think about his athletic career and how it would be at stake if he were to be expelled which persuaded him to go study. However, Suzune blunt personality got the better of him and he voiced that he didn't join just to be insulted but she wasn't bothered. When Kikyō gave everyone old test exams to help everyone, they all got passing scores except Ken. In Episode 3, because of his failure, Ken was nearly expelled from the school but this action was stopped when unknown to Ken, Suzune and Kiyotaka sacrificed some of their points to stop it which the teacher accepted. The two later attended at a celebration party at Kiyotaka's room which was attended by several other classmates as well. When Kikyō hinted that Kiyotaka helped Ken out, the latter and the others stop their activities and looked to see if this was true but he casts the credit to Suzune. A startled Suzune was barely able to explain to a curious Ken that she did it for her own benefit. In Episode 5, she helps him in a case to prove his innocence after he is accused of fighting three students. Initially, Suzune struggled to say anything (due to her brother's presence) but with help of Kiyotaka, she was able to speak on Ken's behalf. She began her speech with criticism of his character which angered him at first but she stated he was not at fault for this incident to his shock. Ken watched as Suzune used her charismatic words to bring evidence that he was not at fault first by pointing out holes in C-Class's story and by bringing in Airi Sakura who had pictures of the incident. When those representing C-Class protested, Suzune stated she would not accept any compromises and wanted to dismiss the accusations towards Ken who sat staring in admiration of her abilities. In Episode 6, when C-Class withdrew their complaint against him Ken informed Kiyotaka of this (not knowing he aided in this act). Kiyotaka congratulated him on this and when the relieved Ken wondered Suzune did something to help him, Kiyotaka again gave her the credit. After the brief celebration, Ken called Suzune amazing for her actions before he left for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. During the cruise in Episode 8, he quickly asks Kiyotaka over Suzune's first name and after being told he got excited. He started blushing while saying her name repeatedly, meaning he might have developed romantic feelings for her, in spite of their previous hostile interactions. Class C Kakeru Ryūen In Episode 4, Ken and Kakeru are shown to be on hostile terms as Kakeru and his gang made fun of Ken for being of D-Class. His words easily provoked the latter who would have attacked if Kakeru's men held him down leaving at Kakeru's mercy. Kakeru approached Ken taunting him over how he will be expelled for failing the upcoming test and Ken flinched when it appeared Kakeru would attack only for him to just flick his forehead. Kakeru took joy in watching Ken suffer and his torture of him would have escalated had Honami Ichinose not intervene and threatened Kakeru with security. Unknown to Ken, Kakeru had set him up to be expelled in Episode 5 as he had his men attack him but made it look like Ken was the aggressor in the situation. They met again at the pool in Episode 7 where Ken tried to stop Kakeru's group from approaching the changing room while Kakeru merely ignored him and didn't try harming him unlike before. References